L'esprit de la forêt
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: 43e défi du Poney Fringant : Lorsque les elfes sindarins arrivent à Eryn Lasgalen, le prince Thranduil ne se sent guère à sa place dans cette forêt. Mais plusieurs rencontres vont le faire changer d'avis.


_Voici ma fic pour le 43__e__ défi du Poney Fringant. Elle se passe au Deuxième Âge, lorsque les Sindarins arrivent à Eryn Lasgalen, avant la mort d'Oropher et avant le fait que la forêt devienne Mirkwood. _

_Note : **Lassiel** signifie «_ feuille_ » en elfique. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Tolkien.  
_

* * *

**L'esprit de la forêt**

L'aube se levait sur Eryn Lasgalen, et déjà l'on s'affairait dans le campement. Les Sindarins étaient arrivés dans la forêt il y a quelques jours, et les Elfes des Bois les avaient accueillis avec joie.

Oropher avait déjà réussi à conclure un pacte d'alliance entre leurs deux peuples, et l'on envisageait déjà de bâtir une cité pour tout le monde sous terre, plus au nord-est de la forêt.

Pour le moment, la plupart des arrivants sindarins se cantonnaient à leurs tentes, mais certains s'étaient déjà liés d'amitié avec des elfes sylvestres et avaient passé la soirée ou une bonne partie de la journée dans des demeures bâties dans les arbres avec leurs propriétaires.

Néanmoins, un elfe ne participait pas aux activités des deux peuples. Le prince Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, se promenait dans la forêt, à l'écart du camp. Il ne comprenait guère pourquoi son père avait choisi de s'établir ici. Cette forêt était immense et magnifique, certes, mais trop proche des cités humaines à son goût.

Perdu dans ses songes, il réalisa trop tard qu'il s'était éloigné du campement. Il avait pratiquement atteint la lisière de la forêt. Il se prépara à rebrousser chemin, quand son ouïe fine l'avertit qu'on approchait. Un pas lourd, qui se voulait silencieux, mais pas assez pour lui.

_Des Hommes ! _

Il se dépêcha de grimper dans un arbre. Heureusement, avec sa tenue verte et brune, il se fondait facilement dans le paysage.

Il entendit un couinement étrange. Un loup. Ces hommes chassaient.

La proie ne tarda pas à apparaître dans son champ de vision. La bête avait une patte cassée, elle avait dû se faire prendre dans un piège. Les chasseurs arrivèrent bientôt, arcs et flèches à la main. Ils ricanaient et semblaient prendre leur temps, comme pour se délecter de la souffrance de l'animal. Thranduil fit la grimace devant tant de cruauté. Lui-même avait déjà chassé, mais les elfes veillaient toujours à tuer rapidement les bêtes pour qu'elles ne souffrent pas trop et ils respectaient leurs proies, sauf quand il s'agissait d'Orques.

Soudain, le loup leva la tête vers l'arbre. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Thranduil, l'elfe entendit une voix féminine et suppliante dans sa tête.

« _S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! J'ai des petits et…_ »

Le sifflement d'une flèche coupa net la voix dans sa tête. Le loup venait de mourir, tué par un des chasseurs. Ce dernier s'approcha et examina le corps de l'animal.

« C'est une bonne grosse femelle ! Elle doit avoir des petits, le terrier n'est sûrement pas très loin. »

« Ramenons-la déjà pour la vendre », dit un autre.

« C'est bête que t'aies touché le dos, sa fourrure vaudra moins cher ! » dit un troisième.

Thranduil ne les écouta que d'une oreille distraite, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avait-il pu entendre si clairement la voix de la louve dans sa tête ? Les elfes pouvaient communiquer avec les bêtes et les arbres, mais cela demandait un peu de concentration et surtout, jamais un tel dialogue mental ne pouvait s'établir aussi naturellement ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Il se souvint des paroles des chasseurs.

_Elle doit avoir des petits. _

L'espace d'un instant, il eut envie d'oublier. Mais le regard et la voix de la louve revinrent dans son esprit, comme pour le hanter.

Dans un soupir, il sauta de l'arbre puis se mit à suivre les traces de l'animal se dirigeant vers la forêt. Il arriva bientôt devant un trou sous le tronc d'un vieux chêne. Bon endroit pour se cacher, il se situait dans une partie fort profonde de la forêt, près d'un grand lac.

Thranduil s'approcha doucement du trou en hésitant. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire de lui-même. Dire qu'il était là à cause d'une voix qu'il avait dû imaginer dans sa tête, tout simplement.

Il allait se redresser pour rebrousser chemin, quand cela recommença. Deux voix, enfantines cette fois.

« _Maman ?_ »

« _Manger ?_ »

Deux petites truffes noires sortirent de l'ombre du terrier, puis deux paires d'yeux curieux se posèrent sur l'elfe.

« _Manger !_ » dirent les voix en chœur.

C'était deux bébés loups, l'un gris comme sa mère et l'autre blanc comme la neige. Thranduil cligna des yeux et porta instinctivement la main à l'une des poches de sa tunique. Il avait pensé à prendre un peu de lembas et de viande séchée avant de quitter le campement. Dès qu'il les tendit, les bébés se jetèrent dessus. Une fois la nourriture avalée, ils reniflèrent la main de l'elfe en gémissant.

« _Encore !_ »

« _Manger, maman !_ »

« _Je ne suis pas votre mère_ », pensa instinctivement l'elfe.

Aussitôt, les louveteaux reculèrent avec l'air effrayé.

« _Pas maman ?_ »

Thranduil n'en revenait pas. Il venait de leur parler avec l'esprit ! Ce genre de pouvoir n'était pourtant pas très commun, excepté pour certains grands elfes, comme la dame Galadriel de la lignée de Finarfin, ou les jumeaux Elrond et Elros, descendant d'Eärendil… Pourtant, Thranduil était sûr qu'Oropher l'aurait prévenu s'il était prédisposé pour ce genre de don.

Voyant que les louveteaux tremblaient toujours, Thranduil tendit doucement une main.

« _N'ayez pas peur ! Je suis un ami._ »

Rassurés, les bébés revinrent se frotter à lui en gémissant.

« _Faim !_ » dit le petit blanc, plus rondouillet que l'autre.

« _Je reviendrai demain vous donner à manger. En attendant, restez cachés là._ »

Obéissant, les louveteaux retournèrent dans le terrier. Tout en marchant vers le campement, Thranduil réfléchit. Qu'allait-il dire à son père ? Qu'il avait discuté mentalement avec des loups ? Cela lui semblait tout de même idiot.

_De toute façon, Ada a d'autres préoccupations en ce moment. _

Le lendemain, Thranduil s'éveilla avant l'aube et quitta le campement, bien décidé à retourner au terrier.

« Monseigneur ? »

L'elfe se retourna et se tendit en reconnaissant la jeune femme elfe qui venait vers lui. Il s'agissait de Lassiel, une Elfe des Bois. Légèrement plus petite que lui, avec des cheveux blonds ornés de rubans verts, elle portait une robe de la même couleur fermée par une ceinture en feuilles d'argent. Elle portait sous son bras un panier rempli de draps.

Elle avait été l'une des premières elfes de la forêt à venir à la rencontre des Sindarins, et il avait tout de suite été sous son charme.

« Où allez-vous, à une heure si matinale ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Simplement me promener », dit l'elfe sur un ton évasif.

« Vous permettez que je vous accompagne ? Je dois aller au lac, pour faire la lessive », dit-elle en montrant son panier.

Thranduil se pinça les lèvres. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Lassiel et l'aider, mais si elle le suivait jusqu'au terrier, il avait peur qu'elle le prenne pour un idiot ou un simple d'esprit.

Il céda devant ses yeux verts, qui semblaient toujours lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il lui prit le panier afin d'alléger sa charge puis la suivit à travers la forêt.

Il s'aperçut pendant leur promenade que Lassiel passait la main sur les arbres et fermait un bref instant les yeux, comme si elle se concentrait.

« Tout va bien, ma dame ? »

« Oh oui, je dis simplement bonjour à certains de ses arbres, ce sont de vieux amis. »

« Vous communiquez avec eux mentalement sans effort ? » demanda l'elfe, intéressé.

« Cela dépend de notre lien avec la forêt. Chacun de nous est plus ou moins lié avec la nature. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Par curiosité. Nous y voilà. »

Ils venaient d'arriver au bord du lac. Lassiel le remercia pour son aide puis s'assit et commença son ouvrage. Thranduil la regarda s'affairer un instant, admirant la grâce avec laquelle bougeaient ses mains, et la lumière de l'aube qui donnait à ses cheveux une jolie teinte rouge…

À regret, il s'arracha à sa contemplation puis se dirigea vers le terrier. Arrivé devant le trou, il s'agenouilla.

« _Petits ?_ »

« _Manger !_ » lui répondirent deux petites voix.

Souriant, Thranduil ouvrit la sacoche qu'il avait emmenée avec lui et en sortit un bon morceau de viande. Les louveteaux se jetèrent aussitôt dessus. Une fois rassasiés, ils se mirent à grimper sur les genoux de l'elfe. Joueurs, ils le léchèrent et le mordillèrent, ce qui le fit doucement rire.

« Tiens ! Alors c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes éloigné ? » dit une voix dans son dos.

Les louveteaux se figèrent en même temps que l'elfe, qui se retourna, mais vit avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lassiel. Cette dernière regardait la scène avec amusement et curiosité.

« Vous m'avez percé à jour, ma dame », dit l'elfe, embarrassé.

Le louveteau gris trottina jusqu'à elle et renifla le bas de sa robe. Souriante, Lassiel se pencha pour le caresser. Elle se mêla bientôt aux jeux des louveteaux avec Thranduil.

Mais soudain, un craquement inquiétant résonna. Les louveteaux rentrèrent aussitôt dans leur terrier, tandis que Thranduil et Lassiel se relevaient, tous leurs sens aux aguets.

Les trois chasseurs firent bientôt leur apparition. En voyant les elfes, ils parurent surpris puis reprirent rapidement leur sang-froid.

« Écartez-vous, maître elfe. Nous sommes en pleine chasse », dit l'un d'eux.

« Je croyais que le seigneur Oropher avait parlé au seigneur de Dale avant de venir s'installer ici. Cette forêt est celle des elfes, désormais », dit Thranduil.

Le chef des chasseurs, un homme grand et chauve à l'air agressif, s'approcha avec un sourire mielleux.

« Certes, mais les accords passés stipulent bien que les différents peuples peuvent chasser dans la forêt, tant qu'ils n'empiètent pas sur le territoire de l'autre. Or, cette partie de la forêt touche Dale. »

Thranduil interrogea Lassiel du regard et vit qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui : cet Homme mentait, l'endroit était trop éloigné de Dale, ils se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la forêt, tout près du campement des Elfes !

« Nous n'avons rien contre vous, mais si vous ne vous écartez pas, nous devrons utiliser la manière forte ! » dit le chef.

« Vous oseriez me provoquer ? » dit Thranduil, énervé.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand son regard tomba sur les pieds de l'elfe. Ce dernier suivit son regard et vit avec horreur que les louveteaux étaient sortis du terrier. Le poil hérissé, ils montraient les crocs.

« _Méchant ! Vous partir !_ »

« _Pas crier sur amis à nous !_ »

Thranduil voulut porter la main à sa ceinture pour prendre son épée, quand il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas prise. Quel idiot !

« Donnez-nous ces sales bêtes et allez-vous-en ! » dit un des chasseurs en approchant.

« Non ! » dit Lassiel en s'avançant bravement.

Furieux, l'homme la repoussa brutalement. Ce fut de trop pour Thranduil. L'elfe se rua sur l'Homme et lui envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre, mais ses deux compères vinrent à la rescousse.

Ils venaient d'immobiliser les deux jeunes gens quand des craquements inquiétants résonnèrent autour d'eux. Thranduil et Lassiel virent l'arbre au-dessus du terrier craquer de façon inquiétante, puis ses branches se tendirent vers les Hommes et les saisirent chacun par le cou pour les envoyer valser plus loin.

Terrifiés, tous trois se relevèrent et s'enfuirent. Thranduil se précipita près de Lassiel.

« Vous n'avez rien ? »

« Non, merci. Et les louveteaux ? » demanda la jeune femme en époussetant sa robe.

Thranduil se tourna vers le terrier. Les deux bébés se tenaient sagement assis devant l'entrée, l'air nullement effrayé par ce qui venait de se passer.

« _Eh bien ! Je suis arrivé à temps, on dirait._ »

Thranduil et Lassiel se raidirent. Ils venaient clairement d'entendre une voix dans leur tête. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec celles des louveteaux : elle sonnait plus mature, plus profonde.

La réponse leur vint aussitôt lorsqu'un cerf sortit de l'ombre des arbres. Il inclina sa ramure imposante vers les deux elfes, ses yeux brillants de sagesse posés sur eux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Votre voix, dans ma tête… » dit Lassiel, stupéfaite.

« _Je suis le Grand Cerf d'Eryn Lasgalen, gardien de la forêt et l'un des Maiars de Yavana._ »

À ces mots, Thranduil et Lassiel posèrent un genou au sol, mais le cerf secoua la tête et leur dit de se relever.

Puis il s'adressa à Thranduil.

« _Je t'observe depuis ton arrivée dans la forêt, fils d'Oropher, et j'ai choisi de te donner le don de parler directement à chaque être, car j'aurai besoin de toi dans le futur._ »

« _Pourquoi donc? Mon père est roi et bientôt seigneur du peuple elfe qui vit ici. Pourquoi ne pas vous être directement adressé à lui ?_ » demanda Thranduil, étonné.

« _Un jour viendra où tu seras roi, toi aussi. Et la forêt aura besoin de ta force et ton courage._ »

Thranduil voulut lui poser d'autres questions, mais il sentit soudain quelque chose remuer contre ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux et sourit aux louveteaux. Quand il redressa la tête, il vit que le cerf avait disparu.

Il se tourna vers Lassiel avec un sourire malgré tout. Il se sentait étrangement mieux depuis qu'il s'était entretenu avec le grand cerf, comme si son esprit avait trouvé des réponses à des questions qu'il ne pouvait formuler avec des mots.

« Rentrons chez nous », dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Chez eux, oui, car Thranduil se sentait enfin à sa place dans cette forêt. Lassiel noua ses doigts aux siens avec un sourire, puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers le campement, suivis par les louveteaux.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'ai eu cette idée de fic en revoyant les scènes de Thranduil à Erebor dans le Hobbit, et j'ai eu envie d'imaginer comment le cerf aurait pu devenir la monture du roi de Mirkwood. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ? _


End file.
